


'Stop thinking so much.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: SM Academy Side Stories [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moon Taeil-centric, Overthinking, Pre-Relationship, Suho Cameo, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Series: SM Academy Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805155





	'Stop thinking so much.'

**5:24 PM**

"How long till the show starts?"Jaehyun looked at his watch and then back at Doyoung."About a hour."He replied."Why?Is something wrong?"

Doyoung seemed to think about it for a couple of seconds before shaking his head."No I'm alright."He replied.


End file.
